Her Vendetta (V For Vendetta Fanfiction)
by wolfy7337
Summary: R is a very tricky woman to find but even more trickier to capture. For Code name R is the best of the best but also a mystery herself. What if there was another vigilante besides V? What if she was more wanted by the government than him? What happens when V thinks shes a damsel in distress and rushes to save her? Will there be love or death? Read to find out.
1. The 5th of November

**The 5th of November**

REMEMBER REMEMBER,

THE FIFTH OF NOVEMBER,

THE GUNPOWDER TREASON AND PLOT,

I KNOW OF NO REASON,

WHY THE GUNPOWDER TREASON,

 _SHOULD EVER BE FORGOT._


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _R is a very tricky woman to find but even more trickier to capture. For Code name R is the best of the best but also a mystery herself._

 _What if there was another vigilante besides V?_

 _What if she was more wanted by the government than him?_

 _What happens when V thinks shes a damsel in distress and rushes to save her?_

 _Will there be love or death? Read to find out._


	3. Chapter 1: I Am No Damsel

_**I do NOT own any of the characters for V For Vendetta. I only own my oc, and the obvious changes in the plot from the movie. This is movie verse not comic book or graphic novel. This is a MATURE story remember that. There is violence, blood, gore, horrific past that is graphic, and smut. I will mark where there are these things are so you may skip them if you please.**_

R's POV:

I walk along the dark side streets of London trying to clear my head from my work. "Well well well. What have we here? Can it possibly be? Little ol' R right in front of us?" I look up and sigh seeing 4 Fingermen now surrounding me.

"Fingermen really? Leave or I'll kill you" I growl out.

They laugh, "Is that before or after we beat you and have fun with you?"

I am suddenly grabbed from behind and the other 3 men start to try to rip my clothing when a voice rings out, " The multiplying villainies of nature do swarm upon him."

I look up at where the voice comes from and out from the shadows is a man in a Guy Fawkes mask, black attire, with black hair and a black hat. The sharp ching of a blade coming out rings sin to my ears.

My blood starts to heat at the audacity of this man. They are mine to kill not his.

The masked man continues talking, "Disdaining fortune, with his brandish'd steel which smoked with bloody execution."

 _ **Warning Graphic Content Ahead Warning**_

"We're Fingermen, pal." The masked man walks forward silently and slices the guys badge in two causing him to drop it. The masked man turns his blade around and hits the attacker with the beautifully designed hilt causing him to fall against a wall before falling to the floor.

I growl and then take things into my own hands. I kick my holder in the groin causing him to fall bringing attention onto me.

"Get 'er!" Another attacker yells out. I take off my black trench coat and let it pool down behind me on the alley floor. _(Play song now)_ I take 2 of my 8 inch black daggers from my back holster and start playing.

One of the Fingermen rush at me and I sinisterly smile and flash my sharp pearly white teeth. I quickly slash the man's throat and the blood splashes and sprays onto my face and the alley. The masked man and the other Fingermen watch me as I play. The other 2 Fingermen forget about the man in the mask and run at me with guns raised. They start firing as I crouch and rush at them and impale them in their stomachs before twisting sharply and releasing the daggers watching as they fall onto their knees before collapsing onto their backs eyes wide open in fear.

The last Fingermen is slowly getting up as I yank out on of the daggers from where it was resting in a mans gut and hurl it into the mans retreating throat. I stand up to my full height and yank out the other dagger from the body none too gently. I wipe the blood off on the now dead man's jacket and put it away.

I look up to see the masked man over by the run away man's dead body inspecting my dagger that's in his hand.

 _ **Graphic Content Over**_

"Expert craftsmanship my lady." He hands the hilt to me as I take it and clean it on one of the body's then carefully put it away. "I can assure you, I mean you no harm."

I smile and let out a sharp laugh. "You harm me? Please I didn't even need your help with these idiots."

"It did not look that way." The masked man says slowly walks closer to me.

I laugh again and grab my coat from the floor _(Outfit up top)_ sighing as I put it on and tying the leather straps at the waist. "Any Fingermen that crosses my path falls to my blade."

"Indeed." He sighs out and walks ever closer to me.

"Who are you?" I demand him watching him with cold calculating eyes.

"Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a man in a mask." He steps away from me probably noticing my irritation at his closeness.

I sarcastically reply with, "Oh, I can see that."

He equally sarcastically replies, "Of course you can. I'm not questionings your powers of observation. I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is."

I glare at him as he continues on saying, "But on this most auspicious of nights, permit me in lieu of the more commonplace sobriquet to suggest the character of this dramatis persona. Viola!" He shouts and flings his arms up his cape coming up with his arms.

I shake my head at his dramatics but let him continue rambling on, "In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a bygone vexation stands vivified and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice and vouching the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition." He starts talking louder and louder as he walks closer and closer until he finishes his rambling of v words. He then turns around and slashes a V into the metal poster behind him.

He then sheaths his dagger at his waist and talks quietly, "The only verdict is vengeance, a vendetta held as a votive not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous." He turns to face me again panting and then...he chuckles raising his leather clad hands to his mouth before parting them. "Verify, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose. so let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you and you may call me V."

He bows at the waist lowly removing his hat and holding it in his hand before looking back up at me.

I giggle and smile, "Pleasure is all mine V."

"To whom, might I ask, am I speaking?" He straightens up, putting his hat back on and looks at me.

I sigh, "Regina..."

"Regina? Re-gin-a. Of course you are."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I growl out.

"It means that I, like God, do not play with dice and do not believe in coincidence. Are you hurt?"

I look at him gauging his tone of voice before telling him, "I don't believe so and if I am then I will deal with it later."

"Tell me, do you enjoy music Regina?"

I sigh, "Call me R and yes I love music." I look at V trying to get what he's asking.

'You see, I'm a musician of sorts and on my way to give a very special performance."

I smile at him, "What kind of musician?"

"Percussion instruments are my specialty. But tonight I intend to call upon the entire orchestra for this particular event and would be honored if you could join me."

I tilt my head looking at him calculating before I sigh, "Sure what the hell."


	4. Chapter 2: Set It Off

**I do NOT own any of the characters for V For Vendetta. I only own my oc, and the obvious changes in the plot from the movie. This is movie verse not comic book or graphic novel. This is a MATURE story remember that. There is violence, blood, gore, horrific past that is graphic, and smut. I will mark where there are these things are so you may skip them if you please.  
_**

 **R's POV:**

As I run along the roof tops behind V, I watch as the buildings fly past us until we arrive at the Old Bailey. "The Old Bailey?"

"Yes." V responds looking out at the town.

"It's beautiful up here." I sigh out as I lean against the roof railing watching the stars above us twinkling bright.

"A more perfect stage could not be asked for." I look around us and smile.

"I don't see any instruments. " I let out a humorous laugh as V turns to me.

"Your powers of observation continue to serve you well." He pulls out a conductors stick, "But wait. It is to Madame Justice that I dedicate this concerto in honor of the holiday she seems to have taken from these parts and in recognition of the impostor that stands in her stead." V takes a short breath and looks over his shoulder at me, "Tell me, do you know what day it is, Regina?"

The bell tolls in the distance, "November the 5th. Guy Fawkes Day?"

"Yes, correct. Remember, remember..."

I look at him and freeze up before joining him, **The 5th of November, The gunpowder treason and plot I know of no reason Why the gunpowder treason Should ever be forgot."**

V looks at me and I can feel his stare on me as I look up at the sky remembering that day nearly 20 years ago...the pain, the heat, the screams...

I jolt out of my nightmare of a memory to see V looking at me with his head cocked to the side.

He then turns to a metal pipe tapping the conductors stick against it twice, "First, the overture. Yes. Yes the strings. Listen carefully, can you hear it."

I rush to the edge and look down, "Yes I hear it." I sway to the music as it gets louder then walk to V and watch the Old Bailey.

"Now the brass."

I hear a little girl's yell from another building, "Look outside, Mommy! They're playing music!" I feel a small tear leak out of my eye and down my face. I quickly wipe it away.

"Wait. Here comes the crescendo!" V still said 'conducting.'

I watch as at the crescendo the Old Bailey blows up starting with the statue on the top then the bottom and the rest of the building.

I watch amazed at the beautiful firework display with the building still blasting apart.

I laugh loudly and clap my hands as V seems to go insane.

V cackles, "How beautiful, is it not?" V continues 'conducting' until the last bit of dynamite and fireworks finish. Only when it's done does the music stop.

V slightly out of breath looks to me and I feel as if underneath that Guy Fawkes mask of his that he is smiling.

"I loved the music and a show." I look at him and gave a tight smile.

"Shall I show you to your home?" V asks as he holds out his hand to me.

I watch him before nodding and sliding my hand into his, "Sure." I let go of his hand and start walking to the edge, "Try to keep up V."

I hear him chuckle as I leap from the roof and start flying across the rooftops not making any noises until we get to my home.

I leap down from the roof and walk across the street and up the steps. V looking at the house quietly.

"I know its big. Was my Grandfather's before he died and my parents were black bagged. He left it to me in his will." I open the door and walk in, "You can come in for a few moments. I have a back door that you may leave from."

"I humbly accept the invitation." I smile at V's words and let him walk in before shutting the door and locking it.

 **Her House**

 ** _ **(Master bedroom, living room and stairwell leading to bedroom and bathroom)**_**

 ** _ **(Her kitchen that is open to the living room)**_**

 ** _ **(Master Bath that is connected to the Master Bedroom)**_**

"You have a beautiful home." I look at V and nod my head.

"Grandfather knew I loved this home.." I look around the room and see the old photo of Grandfather and I that I always had out and quickly grabbed it from the table. "I earned the right to have this home as mine he said on his deathbed."

"I apologize, I did not mean to cause you any hurt." V says as he walks to me with a tissue.

I reach up to my cheek and feel the water of tears that fell, "I apologize for crying, it was not you that caused me to cry, I was just remembering my Grandfather." I take the tissue and wipe my tears away.

"What was his name?" I stop breathing before looking down at the photo tracing his young face.

"Leviathan."

"I must return home, I am glad you accompanied me tonight."

"Thank you V and may you return home swiftly." I let him out the back and watch as he fades into the night.


	5. Chapter 3: Take Over

**Happy to announce I will be updating more regularly. See the end of this chapter for a story updating schedule! Hope you like this new chapter!**

 **R's POV:**

"Elaina! WAKE UP!" I hear pounding coming from the door downstairs and sigh.

"Time to put on a facade and pretend..." I get up and head to the door.

I get to the front door and open it to find Evey Hammond looking upset. "Hi Evey. Give me a few minutes and I will be ready to head to work."

"Hey did you hear about the Old Bailey's demolition last night?" Evey asks as she follows me to my room and sits on the end of my bed.

I walk into the closet and pick out an outfit for work and do my hair as Evey drones on about The Old Bailey's.

We start heading out of my door and I lock it behind me and catch up to Evey. We then chat randomly all the way to the BTN.

"See you tomorrow Evey!" I walk away to my part of the BTN and start on the paperwork that needs to be put through for tomorrows show.

About 2 hours into my work day I hear a commotion out in the hall and hide under my desk with my stuff as the door opens. I see a pair of dress shoes and the person says, "The woman isn't in here like the Hammond girl said. Could she have given word to her friend?"

A voice down the hall calls out, "No she has been in my line of sight this entire time. She must have went to a different part. Let's check it out!"

The door shuts and I crawl out of my hidey-hole then turn to see V on the television. I sit in my chair and listen to the speech he gives out in both awe and suspense.

"Elaina!" I hear a voice whisper to me.

I look over and see Evey and glare at her. "What do you want?"

"I know, I screwed up but you have to listen to me..the police aren't guarding the exit right now. You need to leave now!"

"Fine but after this you NEVER talk to me again. GOT IT?" I demand getting into her face and poking my index finger into her shoulder.

I turn my back to her and slip out of the room and around the corner. I sneak around the corridors until I reach the elevators. I see V with an officer pointing his gun at him. I glare at the back of the guys head and sneak up on the poor guy. I grab him from behind putting him into a sleeper hold and shushes him till hes asleep. I look up at V and release the poor man.

"So how's your day? " I causally ask then grin ferally, "Lets get outta here V."

"I was unaware that you worked here. Forgive me." He bows hos head slightly.

"V, it's alright...the police weren't here for you. They were for me. I have to head home and grab what little essentials I need. From there I'll figure out out were I'll go." I tilt his head up so he can see my face. "We need to hurry."

"Of course."

We ran out of the back exit and climbed up to the roof of the next door building. Police cars were everywhere. The sirens had my heart racing each time I heard them getting closer...

To me it felt like hours passed when we finally got to my house. I move quickly and climb down a little and onto a ledge. I turn around and look at my balcony into my room.

I let go of my fears and propel myself onto the railing just barely able to stick the landing. I grin up at V who for once is unable to say anything.

I rush to the doors and throw them open soundlessly. I step into the room and felt the air change, it became tense and I knew I screwed up.

I noticed the blinds were drawn and mentally kicked myself for not noticing it before. I go on the defensive for any attacks as I try to calmly gather my things in the dark. I put clothes into my bag and duck when some poor fool let his shoe squeak on the floor. I walk to the balcony doors and look up at V who stares right at me. My expression must have given me away to him.

All at once a series of things all at once.

1\. V lept from the roof  
2\. I turned on the lights in my room  
3\. Creedys men hissed at the sudden light and attack

The last thing I feel before the world went black was the demonic force inside me take over.

 ** **V's POV****

R's eyes glow a fierce and enchanting crimson as she smiles ferally and I notice her teeth sharpened to points.

"Awe you boys wanna play with meeee? Im sooo lucky!" She takes a step forward and then lets out a battle cry.

She seems like a blur around the room, breaking necks and slaughtering the ones who try to shoot her. I hear her laughing as she 'plays' and hear her comments to the corpses.

"Don't you want to play with me?"

Minutes pass until no one is alive besides her and me. "Hey big boy take care of her 'kay?"

I nod and watch as she slumps to the floor into the blood of her massacre. I cautiously walk up to her body and start debating...

 ** **So that's the end of this chapter. I will bee updating my stories until they are completed every Thursday and Tuesday. I have a new story that I might create but am unsure about it. I'm thinking of starting a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction set right before the anime and manga and semi following the anime story line with a few of my own conflicts thrown in. I don't know yet if I am going to do it yet but will notify you when and if I do!****


	6. Chapter 4: Shadow Gallery

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f0e48c8682075974c47a9b15cfb896f0"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sorry for the long wait! I am hoping to finish my 3 current stories /span/uem style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Her Vendetta, Unique /span/u/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Na'vi/span/u/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", and Warrior /span/u/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Khaleesi/span/u/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/u/emu style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"here within these next few weeks./span/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0f4d425c37d83175db190e1eeebed2a4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chapters to come:/span/u/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2536c0c13dd544d6fa18520718ef0a5f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Her Vendetta: 8 chapters until complete /span/u/emu style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Mondays, Thursdays)/span/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f9065add51c0dcf159853f95606e621c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Unique /span/u/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Na'vi/span/u/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;": 10 chapters until complete /span/u/emu style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Tuesdays, Wednesdays)/span/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8919d9a4b6d4c58a975bf2e70f873e83"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Warrior /span/u/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Khaleesi/span/u/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;": 6 chapters until complete /span/u/emu style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Fridays, Saturdays)/span/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9be948f3f9a825ee0bb25951d8ca5a8b"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"ON WITH THE STORY!/span/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="49a02621b6b284339542cc29df004ccf"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"R's POV:/span/ubr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ce9ba7a8f0cf0fedd425f5bf437ab578"I find myself awake to em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Cry Me a River /emby Julie London in a strange room filled with books piled up on every surface that was possible. I sit up and stretch causing my joints to crack relieving pressure from my back. I stand and follow the music also finding many paintings and artifacts that have been long since lost and forgotten. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="061f62caf84df3b51e8cc1f65f80f1a2"I continue walking viewing the artifacts as I pass until I find an old jukebox finally finding the source of the soft music. I end up gently swaying to the music until I feel a presence behind me. I turn to find V himself. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ac561c9a2db675efe3204593f1c30770"I smile at him and he speaks softly asking, "Are you alright?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5934574a8b580498a43518a56fd190c9"I look down at the floor before looking back to him before replying, "Yes. Thank you." I look around at the decor before saying, "You have a lovely home V."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ebe8d249867f74eec0621de1886d001"I hear the pride in his voice as he replies, "I call it the Shadow Gallery."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f420fb10291fec3a6eec5b1888d22611""I am guessing that you met my alter-ego?" I state carefully leaning against the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e744f4dcb784b2ba7401aaf2da7534fd""Yes. I apologize however that now because of your association with me, your home has fingermen crawling around it. I did, however, think ahead and continue packing your clothing after you fainted. I apologize for going through your underthings."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6fb954ce2250378f838159be24a96f56"I smile at him and let out a laugh. "It is alright V. I thank you for continuing to pack my items and then proceed to carry me here. My home will be fine, they can't do much really to it. It was staged to look lived in with some of my clothes in it incase the fingermen found me."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0db78e13adc55e83bb2cd923890fe1b9"He tilts his head to the side a little in what seems to be confusion at my words. "You are not angry with me?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9edef12a50d9c64030f196c873b79ed2"I shake my head no, "What happened was my fault. I did not expect them to get a hit from running my face in their database V. I also assume that since they matched my face they know where I work and live. I must also assume that you wish for me to stay here until this all ends next year."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d80e89701f5e0b9c4541e0a8ffd72a11""Yes. You have to understand, Regina, I didn't want this for either of us, but I couldn't see any other way. You were unconscious and I had to make a decision. If I had left you there, you'd be in one of Creedy's interrogation cells. They'd imprison you, torture you, and, in all probability, kill you." V says as he walks closer to me. "After what you did, I couldn't let that happen, so I picked you up and carried you to the only place I knew you'd be safe: Here, to my home."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4ec635ed161b058e3a2443bc9af422ab"I sigh and nod my head at his words. "I am grateful for everything V. I truly am. Now that this is all out of the way do you think you could fix me some food? I do not know where the kitchen is nor where the ingredients and pans are."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7faca8a54d2d003bfb11e725e55de0fc""Of course Regina. What is it that you are wanting?" V enquires as we walk to the kitchen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="917d4afb7613fb5b554784f9537f3338""Anything you wish for me to try. Do you mind if I grab a book from the room to read? I think I saw Macbeth as I was leaving." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="981a414c5fea23e6b97443cd2541ed7a""Of course you may. Anything you wish to read go ahead and read if you wish to play the piano go ahead. This is your home for the next year Regina. You may do as you wish."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="18af7600162e16d0ea7c92352efc2cf4"I smile and peck the masks cheek in thanks before leaving to my room and grabbing the book. I look around and also spot my bag of clothes before selecting a red camisole, black lace bra with matching panties, and some ripped dark wash shorts. I quickly change into my fresh clothes and grabbing Macbeth before heading back to the kitchen finding V wearing a flowery apron cooking. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="87ec37b6a43bc5e90619a3e4749fe658"I smile and sit at the table before cracking open the book and begin reading. I did notice V's hands are burned but didn't care. I have burn marks as well so they do not matter to me. It isn't long before V is finished with the cooking and is serving the dish. He turns to find me at the table and rushes to put on his black leather gloves. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="39fb8d581178bdb9deb9cdae91009b28""There, that's better. I hope I didn't put you off your appetite." He asks looking down at me. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e33961706adc98085ff4a5cbfa91aad0""No of course not. Scars are a symbol of pride. They show that you have gone through a very hard time and lived when others may not have. Burns are the same. They show that you got hurt doing something good when others wouldn't have even thought twice about doing. I ended up saving 3 children stuck in a burning building. People were just standing around listening to their cries for help and their screams. I took action. I went into the fire and saved 2 boys and their 3-month-old baby sister from the flames. As I was carrying them out a burning piece of wood fell on my legs. I let them go and told them to run. I remember that it was then that I met my alter-ego and she gave me the strength to left the wood off of my legs so I could leave. I ended up with burn scars on the back of my lower legs and palms." I say looking up at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="38aa9e6e6e3d1d636307f9606a78a213"He is quiet as he hands me my plate and sits in front of me at the table, possibly taking in the information that I have just given him. I silently nod my head in thanks for the food before gripping the silverware and digging style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="439e7fdf8b6691f996920beff181cd20"I end up eating in peace for the majority of the time until I hear V take a shuddered breath before asking, "May I see them?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="06ba1c9576770ca4ffd887db0b096fbf"I look over at him saying, "Yes you may. Once I am done eating, however."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="52d00d729211c42de638969780013f2f"He nods and then watches me as I finish my food. I stand taking the plate and silverware to the sink and rinse them off. He then leads me into the main sitting room I believe before taking my hands in his, flipping them over and surveying the damage. I hear him exhale shakily before releasing my hands and walking behind me to see the damage on my legs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
